First Impressions
by TrueLoveIsReal
Summary: A new family moves to Berk. Now, Hiccup knows that first impressions are important, and apparently, so does Jack. Hijack, with Human!Jack Enjoy :)


**So, this is dedicated to ****RandomFan ****and ****aiTaiOrihara****, who both requested the same thing. And for ****Guest**** who reviewed 'The Greatest Gift of All', there is a person who write's Fem!Hiccup. I can't so it, I'm sorry :'( Their story called 'Hijack Drabbles' is mainly Fem!Hiccup. They go by the pen name of ****sapphirechamp****. I don't like Fem!Hiccup, but I still fell in love with those stories. Check them out, they're amazing! And I can't forget you, ****it's just me again-Nat****. I am working on a fanfic like that, but I want to finish 'Instrumental' first before I really start anything. This story has been written for a while. I'm just typing it out now. It's Human!Jack, just so you all know :)**

**Enjoy everyone!**

**I Do Not Own How To Train Your Dragon Or Rise Of The Guardians**

**First Impressions**

This new family was having one heck of a time moving it. Hiccup could see that from his position in the sky, flying over the small village he called home. He should have been down there, helping out. The time just passed so fast during his morning flights. He could go from noon to night, but it would still feel like only a minute or two. With twist of his foot, he and Toothless began to descend.

"Sorry, dad." Hiccup said as soon as he jumped off of Toothless's back. His father had a huge trunk in his hands, as well as a big bag hanging on his shoulder. Stoick murmured an, 'okay', then handed the bag to Hiccup.

One second, Hiccup was wobbling from the extra weight, the next, he had warm hands on his shoulders, steadying him out. "Thanks!" Hiccup turned his head, coming face to face with probably the most beautiful person he had ever seen. He even beat Astrid, Hiccup's best friend and old crush.

His eyes were a warm brown, and had gold expanding from his iris. His hair was short, and was spread out in messy spikes. It looked so soft, as soft as a faun's fur. The smile on his perfect, pink lips was breathtaking. Hiccup's heart leapt at the thought of tasting those lips. They looked so soft and inviting...

"No problem." His voice was deeper than Hiccup would have expected, and sent an involuntary shudder down his spine. His hands left Hiccup's shoulders. "I'm Jack."

"I'm Hiccup."

Jack's smile grew larger, and more lopsided. All the air left Hiccup's lungs. He stopped thinking. "Cute. Need help with that?" When Hiccup shook his head numbly, Jack raised an eyebrow. "Okay. See you later."

The rest of the day, Hiccup was in an almost dream like state. He didn't pay any attention to what he was doing, only the image of Jack behind his eyelids. Toothless noticed he had something on his mind when Hiccup fell back into a pile of snow that they were supposed to be clearing. He didn't move, just sighed. Toothless nudged him with his overly flat head, eyes curious.

"What? Nothing's up..." Hiccup look on Toothless's face told him he wasn't doing all that well. "I don't want to talk about it." Hiccup blushed, knowing his friend would roll his large green eyes if Hiccup really did tell him what was going on inside his mind.

That night couldn't have come soon enough. Hiccup was all set to forget, and let his dreams remind him of things other than brown eyes. Just as he was about to change for bed though, he heard a knock on the door downstairs.

"Glad you all could come over." His father's voice boomed. "I was worried you wouldn't take up my offer."

"Oh no, Emma was just trying to set up her charms." A woman said.

Hiccup decided to investigate, walking slowly down the stairs. When he got to the bottom, he saw three people in the doorway. He recognized them as the new family. His heart stopped when he saw Jack. The way his smirk now seamed almost dark, and his eyes were covered in a seductive glaze. His heart clenched inside his chest as it started up again, though the beat was loud and irregular.

"Hiccup! My boy!" Stoick greeted his son with a pat on the back. "How about you take Emma and Jack up to show them your room and work room? I'm sure there are loads of knickknacks to keep everyone entertained."

"That's okay, sir." Emma said. She was playing with Toothless, who took a liking to the small girl immediately. "I would rather stay and play with this dragon."

"I'll go!" Jack didn't even try to hide the excitement in his voice as he rushed over to Hiccup's side.

"O-okay." Hiccup blushed, then started up the stairs again, Jack not far behind. They walked into Hiccup's small bedroom. "That's my work desk," Hiccup pointed to the cluttered work space to the left. "That's my bed." He now pointed to the bed, with dragon headed posts, to his right.

"I see..." Jack's voice was different from last time. It was husky, and even sexy.

_Oh Gods!_ Hiccup thought. _I can't believe I thought that! _If Jack hadn't been in the room, Hiccup was sure he would have facepalmed.

"So," Jack sat down on Hiccup's bed, as graceful as a falling feather. "What do you do for fun around here?"

Clumsily, Hiccup joined Jack. He couldn't look the boy strait in the eye, not with the way Jack was watching him. "Um, we ride dragons... And there's a lake where we can go ice skating. And we can go sledding too. Flying dragons in the most fun though. We'll have to find you guys dragons some time soon. It sounds scary at first, but-"

Hiccup was interrupted by soft, warm lips pressing against his own. They were needy, and moved quickly. At first, Hiccup wasn't quite sure what to do. His mind raced with thoughts about how they were both boys, and that they had just met. Soon, he gave into the feeling of warmth spreading through his body though, tangling his fingers into Jack's hair with a moan. They fell back on Hiccup's bed when Jack pushed lightly on Hiccup's shoulders, ending up with Jack straddling Hiccup's hips.

Hiccup moaned into Jack's mouth, his actions now out of his control. He squirmed under Jack's wandering hands. He was _so hot_.

"Wow..." Hiccup breathed when Jack pulled away. He didn't get the chance to say anything else after that though, biting back and swallowing moans as Jack started to kiss and suck his neck. He nipped at the flesh, swirling his tongue over the place where a hickey would no doubt appear. It was a struggle to keep quiet, Hiccup scared his father would discover what they were doing. This wasn't good, but Hiccup never wanted it to stop.

Soon, Jack would be able to feel the effect of his actions towards Hiccup. The boy really didn't want to have to deal with that embarrassment. Hiccup tried to move his hips away from Jack's, but only managed to grind himself into Jack.

Jack groaned in need, biting down hard enough on Hiccup's neck for it to hurt. "Feisty now?" Jack chuckled, taking his mouth off of Hiccup's mouth. His smirk became a full blown smile, as he took Hiccup's accident as invitation. The thrust his hips down, rubbing their groins together.

A strange noise escaping Hiccup's mouth was cut short when Jack latched his lips onto the other boy's. He bit down on Hiccup's bottom lips, pulling it gently, the licked the other boy's lips.

By this time, Hiccup wasn't even trying to ignore what was happening. He opened his lips almost instantaneously, his tongue meeting Jack's halfway. Hiccup squirmed again, though this time it was for an entirely new reason. This time, it was to get as close to Jack as possible.

"Jack!" The boy's mother called just as Jack's thumbs hooked on the edge of Hiccup's pants, and he was starting to tug. "Time to go home!"

"Coming in a second!" Jack yelled, pulling away from Hiccup.

They stared at each other for a moment, not entirely sure where to go from there. Jack smirked again, placing one last passionate kiss on Hiccup's lips. His hands lowered, stopping over Hiccup's crotch as he gave it a squeeze. He stood, fixing his cloak so it hid everything. "I think that's more fun than riding dragons, don't you say?" Hiccup nodded, a little light headed. "Mind if I sneak over later tonight?" Now, Hiccup shook his head. He attempted to stand, his legs shakey. "Good. Leave with window open." And then, he was gone.

Hiccup was left, shocked at stunned. That was one _Hell_ of a first impression.

**Well, there you are! Hope you liked it! I'm not taking any new requests until I'm done 'Instrumental', sorry :( As soon as I am though, I will be :)**

**-TrueLoveIsReal**


End file.
